Rose (Junhao Drabble)
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: SEQUEL IS UP! / Mawar itu merah. Violet itu biru. Itu maksudnya, aku sayang kamu. / Seventeen Drabble with JunHao Couple / Junhui / Jun x Minghao / The8 / [!] Judul, summary, isi, gak nyambung. BxB. DLDR s.ayan.g :)
1. Chapter 1

**A Seventeen Drabble.**

" **Rose."**

 **Wen Junhui x Xu Minghao**

 **Rate K**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. AU. Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR .g :)**

Minghao tampak merengut kesal. Ditengah cuaca yang panas terik seperti ini, ia harus berdiri dipinggir jalanan untuk menjual bunga satu keranjang penuh bunga mawar merah yang baru saja dipetik ibunya tadi pagi. Kalau kalian mengira Minghao merengut karena tidak ingin membantu ibunya berjualan bunga, kalian salah besar. Minghao merengut karena ia harus menjual 1 keranjang bunga tersebut sampai habis, karena ini merupakan hukuman dari ibunya sebab pemuda imut itu terlalu asik mengikuti eskstakulikuler dance disekolahnya sampai ia lupa waktu untuk menjemput adik kecilnya siang tadi.

Minghao menghela nafas panjang. Belum ada 1 tangkai pun bunga yang terjual. Sebenarnya, bukan tidak ada yang mau membeli mawar-mawar merah nan merekah tersebut, tapi Minghaolah yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam tanpa berniat menawarkan bunga-bunga cantik tersebut.

Minghao melirik ke sebelahnya, dimana banyak orang tengah berkumpul mengerubungi seorang pemuda tampan yang tampak tengah menggambar ntah apa untuk diberikan pada orang-orang tersebut. Haruskah Minghao menawarkan bunganya pada orang-orang itu? Minghao sempat memikirkannya. Namun, ia merasa malu. Ayolah, bagaimana pun dia ini laki-laki. Sedangkan yang biasanya menjual bunga kan perempuan?

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan tampak sibuk memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Menatap seorang pemuda kurus berwajah imut yang tampak kebingungan dengan satu keranjang bunga mawar merah.

"Maaf, apa anda tau apa yang dilakukan pemuda dengan sekeranjang bunga mawar disana itu?" Junhui, si pemuda tampan tadi bertanya pada seseorang yang kini telah ia lukis wajahnya. Ya, Junhui adalah seorang pelukis jalanan. Kemampuan melukisnya patut diacungi jempol, terlebih soal menggambar sketsa wajah seseorang, ia bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu cepat dengan kemiripan yang sangat.

"Ah, aku rasa ia sedang menjual bunga dalam keranjangnya itu, tapi ntah kenapa ia malah diam, bukan menjajakan bunganya." Jawab lelaki paruh baya yang ditanyai Junhui. Pemuda tampan itu mengangguk paham, mungkin pemuda itu merasa sulit untuk menjajakan bunganya?

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul bersama cengiran si tampan.

"Ah, tuan, bagaimana jika anda membayar saya cukup dengan 2 tangkai bunga yang dijual pemuda itu?" Pria paruh baya tadi tampak berfikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Maaf anak muda, apa kau menjual bunga ini? Berapa harganya?" Minghao sedikit terkaget ketika melihat seorang pria paruh baya menghampirinya tiba-tiba.

"A-ah.. Iya tuan. 1 tangkai hanya 1000won." Minghao tampak tersenyum canggung.

"Aku ambil dua, nah ini 2ribu won mu."

"Eh? I-iya. Terima kasih banyak tuan." Minghao tersenyum ceria kala memberikan 2 tangkai bunga pada pria paruh baya tersebut. Ah, akhirnya ada bunganya yang terjual juga. Tanpa ia sadari, ada orang lain yang kini tampak tertegun kagum melihat senyuman di wajah manisnya.

Tidak lama setelah pria paruh baya tadi pergi, ada orang lain yg kembali membeli 2 tangkai mawar miliknya. Minghao kembali tersenyum cerah. Orang-orang silih berganti membeli 2 tangkai mawar miliknya. Namun ada hal yang menurutnya aneh. Setiap orang yang membeli mawarnya, selalu datang dari arah pemuda yang dari tadi tampak sibuk menggores pensilnya diatas kertas, dan setelah membeli, mereka memberikan mawar tadi pada si pemuda bersurai keemasan tersebut. Namun pada dasarnya Minghao memang bukan orang yang terlalu mau tau urusan orang, ia hanya acuh dan kembali tersenyum bahagia ketika 2 tangkai mawar terakhirnya terjual. Senyum lebar nan manis merekah terpatri di wajah pemuda imut tersebut.

Minghao bersyukur bunganya habis terjual. Ia kini tampak menghitung hasil penjualannya hari ini. 20ribu won. Ini artinya, ia bisa pulang ke rumah dengan tenang.

"Ah sial, kenapa harus lepas segala sih, aku kan ingin langsung pulang." Bibir pemuda manis itu mengerucut imut kala menyadari tali sepatunya terlepas. Minghao berjongkok sejenak, guna membenahi tali sepatunya yang lepas. Ia sedikit terkaget ketika tiba-tiba sepasang kaki berhenti dihadapannya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda tampan bersurai keemasan tersenyum dengan membawa seikat bunga mawar... yang tadi dijualnya?

"Halo, namaku Junhui. Siapa namamu?" Dan Minghao merasa wajahnya mendadak panas.

 **Fin.**

 _ **WOY APAAN NIH CO?!**_

 _ **GATAU. SUER MICO GATAU INI APAAN WKWKWK.**_

 _ **GARA-GARA NGELIAT BUNGA MAWAR TIBA-TIBA KEFIKIRAN IDE BIKIN INI DRABBLE.**_

 _ **TOLONG JANGAN TIMPUKIN DEDE BOCIL(?) AKIBAT KEKURANGAN FIC JUNHAO JADI BIKIN DRABBLE GAJE INI EHEHE. INI JUGA CUMA BIKIN SEJAMAN, JADI MAKLUMI KALO ANEH KARENA YANG NULISNYA JUGA ANEH.**_

 _ **UDAH AH, INTINYA, YG UDAH BACA REVIEW PLEASE? MEHEHE.**_

 _ **\- SALAM CINTA — MICO -**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Seventeen Drabble.**

" **Confession." (Sequel of Rose)**

 **Wen Junhui x Xu Minghao**

 **Rate K**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. AU. Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR .g :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minghao menatap pemuda tampan disampingnya dengan bibir mengerucut. Ini sudah 2 minggu sejak ia dan pemuda tampan bernama Junhui itu menolongnya membeli seluruh mawarnya, yang berakhir dengan perkenalan kedua sejoli tersebut.

"Gege?" Pemuda bersurai keemasan itu melirik si manis di sampingnya sekilas.

"Kenapa, Hao?" Minghao menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Kita kan sedang jalan-jalan, ge. Kenapa gege terus saja mengurusi kertas dan pensil itu?" Minghao cemberut, sedangkan Junhui malah terkekeh dan kembali menggoreskan pensilnya di atas kertas.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu, hm?" Tepat sasaran! Minghao makin mengerucutkan bibirnya, dasar mahluk tidak peka.

"Hei, jangan marah. Gege kan hanya bercanda." Lengan pemuda tampan itu terjulur mengelus pucuk kepala si manis dengan sayang. Mau tak mau membuat wajah si manis memerah.

Ya, Minghao menyukai Junhui. Dan Minghao juga tau kalau gege tampannya itu menyukainya juga. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi Minghao tau dari sikap Junhui yang sangat berbeda untuk kategori 'teman biasa'. Namun ia tak tau juga kenapa pemuda tinggi nan tampan itu belum juga berniat mengutarakan perasaannya secara langsung, dan hal itu membuat Minghao sering kesal. Junhui tidak berani terang-terangan, ia hanya mengutarakan perasaannya secara tersirat. Contohnya Junhui selalu mengiriminya setangkai bunga dengan jenis warna yang berbeda setiap harinya, Minghao yang tak lain adalah anak dari seorang Florist tentu saja paham apa maksud bunga-bunga yang diberikan Junhui. Tapi apa yang membuat Junhui masih ragu mengutarakan langsung perasaannya secara langsung? Ini lah yang masih menjadi misteri dibenak Minghao.

"Masih marah?" Junhui tersenyum penuh arti. Ia berhenti menggores sketsa di kertasnya, melirik Minghao yang masih berwajah kecut.

"Kau harus melihat apa yang gege gambar." Junhui menyimpan kertas yang tadi sibuk ia goresi dengan pensilnya di pangkuan Minghao.

Tunggu... Ini...

"Ini.. Aku?" Minghao menatap wajah Junhui yang tersenyum simpul ke arahnya. Pemuda tampan itu mengangguk.

"Hm..." Minghao lagi-lagi memerah. Pemuda tampan ini memang selalu bisa membuatnya merona dan membuat jantungnya bekerja ekstra.

"Terima kasih, ge." Minghao tersenyum manis. Ia kembali menatap sketsa wajahnya di kertas yang diberikan Junhui. Namun dahinya mengernyit kala menyadari sebuah tulisan pinyin rapi pada sketsa tersebut.

'Wo ai ni, haohao.' Minghao menunduk. Mahluk menyebalkan ini lagi-lagi tidak berani terus terang kepadanya. Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian wajah manis itu tersenyum cerah, sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otaknya. Dengan segera ia merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Umm, gege. FYI itu singkatan dari apa? Temanku mengirimi pesan dengan bahasa yang kurang ku mengerti." Junhui kembali menatap Minghao yang kini memasang wajah tampak kebingungan menatap ponselnya.

"Ah, itu maksudnya For Your Information." Minghao membuat membuat bentuk O dimulutnya seraya menggangguk kecil mendengar jawaban Junhui.

"Kalau ASAP apa ge?" Tanya Minghao lagi.

""As Soon As Possible, Hao." Minghao pun kembali mengangguk lagi.

"BBL?"

"Be Back Later."

"AKA?"

"Also Knowing As."

"WDYT?"

"What Do You Think."

"ILYSM?"

"I Love You So Much."

"I Love You too, ge." Cup! Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi Junhui.

"Lain kali, lebih berani lah untuk mengutarakan perasaanmu." Minghao tersenyum simpul sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan Junhui yang masih berusaha memproses kejadian barusan di otaknya. Junhui memegang pipinya. Sebentar...

"Yak! Xu Minghao! Tunggu!"

 **FIN.**

 _ **ALOHA GAES. MICO KEMBALI BAWA LANJUTAN DRABBLE JUNHAO KEMAREN NIH.**_

 _ **ABSURD? YASUDA PASTI YAK/?**_

 _ **MAAFKAN KALO LAGI-LAGI GAK SESUAI EKSPEKTASI. INI NGETIKNYA NGEBUT, DI HP PULA/?**_

 _ **MAKASIH BANGET YG KEMAREN UDAH REVIEW DAN NGEFAV/FOLLOW. AKU PADAMU 3 /ditabok Jisoo**_

 _ **OKE SEKIAN CUAP-CUAPNYA.**_

 _ **MIND TO REVIEW, MY BELOVED READER?**_


End file.
